Comfort Zone
by Muse-at-dawn
Summary: Caroline feels insecure after what happened with Matt but Stefan reassures her. Set before the ending scene of "Bad Moon Rising". Spoilers.


**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.**

**Claim: Caroline/Stefan. Mentions of Caroline/Matt & Stefan/Elena.**

**Warnings: Spoilers for 2x03 "Bad Moon Rising"**

**Summary:** _Caroline feels insecure after what happened with Matt but Stefan reassures her._

**Notes: Stefan/Caroline FTW! You just have to admit they're awesome and they've got incredible chemistry together. Plus vampire!Caroline is teh best, the best quote so far has to be "So you're saying that now I'm basically an insecure, neurotic, control freak on crack"**

* * *

_If walls break down I will comfort you, if angels cry, oh I'll be there for you_

_"Rule The World" ~ Take That_

**Comfort Zone**

"What is it?"

You look at him, uncertain of how to answer his question, you can choose to lie to him but somehow you know it would be pointless, he knows you better than you'd like, but then again, he's been the only one teaching you how to survive this whole crazy stuff.

"I'm... worried."

"Why's that? You've been doing great so far."

"Well, you said so yourself, Matt made me feel more human, but now..."

"You fear that now that you won't be around him you'll become more dependant on your instinct?"

You nod, feeling miserable, it still hurts the memory of Matt leaving you in the restaurant, the hurt look in his eyes because he thought you'd always be the jealous, insecure girlfriend that would smother him. But in the end it would be the best for everyone.

"Why did you make him break up with you?"

"What makes you think I did that?"

He raises an eyebrow, the way he looks at you, almost as if he could read your soul makes you feel slightly uncomfortable so you look away.

"I fed on him, I would have wanted to do that again and I just... look, I love him, I never mean to hurt him but I didn't want to keep feeding on him and compelling him to forget about it later." you pause and take a deep breath "Have you ever fed on Elena?"

A shadow seems to steal some of the light on his eyes, you stare at him, confused and surprised, has he? You thought he was in control of his hunger and the thought of him unable to resist his instinct makes you feel slightly worried.

"Once. She was trying to save my life, I kept feeding on human blood for a little while since then, it wasn't that long ago."

"I remember that you missed the Miss Mystic Fall contest, I remember that even if you were announced as Elena's partner she ended up dancing with Damon, were you feeding on human blood then?"

"Yes."

For a moment you say nothing, it's obvious that those memories still bother him. He looks away and you wonder whether he'll be thinking on Elena, mayble he is and for some reason the idea upsets you, of course, it shouldn't, Elena is your friend and his girlfriend, the girl who everybody would choose over you. You bit your lower lip absentmindedly, your fingers playing with the ring Bonnie reluctantly enchanted so you could be out in daylight.

"Bonnie still doesn't trust me, does she?"

Stefan pauses.

"Stefan?"

"Bonnie, well, she doesn't like vampires. She still holds a grudge against us for... something that happened. I guess it's difficult for her to have her best friend turned into something she hates, you need to give her some time."

"You don't think we'll ever be friends again, do you?"

"I can't answer that. I'm sorry Caroline."

Great, you'll keep losing important people in your life because of something you never wanted for yourself.

"If my mother ever knew about this, how would she react?"

Stefan frowns a little before deciding how to answer that difficult question. It's obvious that he knows something you don't and now he wonders how to tell you without you freaking out, otherwise he wouldn't be taking this much time.

"How old do you think I really am Caroline?"

"I don't know."

"I'm 162 years old."

Your mouth falls slightly open and you look at him in shock, honestly, you had never felt curiosity about how old he was, how much time had passed since he became a vampire, but now you get to know and it is unexpected. If he's that old it means that he was around by the time Mystic Falls was... founded. It suddenly strikes you why his last name seemed to ring a bell. Once upon a time you saw the list of the founder's names and it was the name 'Salvatore' the one who caught your eye because it was unusual.

"My father was part of the council, they were worried about finding and killing vampires, he had no idea that me and Damon met one, anyway, the knowledge of vampires was passed from generations. Every member of the council knows about the existance of vampires even if they don't believe in it. Now it's no different, the members of the founding families know about us. That includes your mother."

"Wait, my mother should have told me something, I mean, why would she keep something like this from me?"

"She would've told you, eventually, that kind of knowledge has to be told, for the town's sake. In any case I guess she was trying to protect you."

"The council is suppose to kill vampires?" the question seems to be almost rethorical, but you need confirmation.

"Yes, to protect the town. So far your mother thinks Damon is helping them, they don't suspect him, or me to be vampires because we go out on sunlight."

"I don't think my mother would kill me, would she? I mean, I'm her only daughter." when he says nothing you frown. "Do you think she'll kill me?"

"People reacts differently so I can't really tell. My father stopped considering Damon and me his sons. He killed us."

"Hold on, what do you mean 'killed you'?"

"He had no idea we already had vampire blood in our system. He didn't know that he wasn't really killing us but accelerating our transformation."

A little sob manages to escape from your partly open lips, you don't want to believe that would be your future, because you're now a vampire, if you were to die now there will be no coming back. Stefan reaches out and squeezes your hand gently, reassuringly, making you feel slightly nervous.

"It will be ok Caroline, you'll see."

You choose to change the topic, just to be safe.

"Thanks for saving me, I really thought that wolf was going to kill me."

"It was mostly Taylor who saved us, I wouldn't have been able to fight him, he was no wolf but a werewolf, we should be careful Caroline, one bite and we'll die."

"Still, you were there looking for me, you didn't have to."

"I do, I promised you I wouldn't let anything happen to you, I mean it Caroline."

"Thank you"

And you hug him because it's just overwhelming that despite not knowing you he means to fulfill his promise. Being there in his arms feels right, almost like if you belonged there, and maybe you do, you've seen him smile when he's around Elena, but you've also seen him smile when he's around you, and you saw how the light reached his eyes when he explained you about how your personality treats would be magnified in this new life.

Maybe if you were to give this odd feeling you're starting to feel when you're around him, a chance, it wouldn't be that bad.


End file.
